


Slow Play

by Hoodoo



Series: Poker? I Hardly Know Her [3]
Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, But it's agreed upon, Butt Plugs, Cop is kind of a sub, Cop needs it, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Foursome - F/M/M/M, Kissing, M/M, Miami is kind of a Dom, Oral Sex, Outdoor Sex, Rick on Rick, Ricks on Rick, Ricks speaking Spanish, Shower Sex, Slutty Cop Rick, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-07-03
Packaged: 2019-05-31 01:56:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,254
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15109409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hoodoo/pseuds/Hoodoo
Summary: Rick C-137 + Miami Rick + Cop Rick + reader = pure filth.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A sequel of a sequel, which I guess just means a series. 
> 
> For something I wrote as a request for three Ricks+reader playing poker and getting nasty, I am _so_ glad people like the debauchery of Miami/Cop/C-137/reader! It truly my pleasure to write these for you.
> 
> Please find [All In](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13588671/chapters/31191120) and [Double Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14668212/chapters/33886992) if you’d like to see the first two encounters of this group of hedonists. Oh, and just for fun and because I like things to tie together, a blink-and-you-miss-it reference to [Zero G](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015802/chapters/32277675).

“Miami and Rick are coming over. M-might wanna change your clothes,” was the only warning you got that you were having guests. Rick looked you up and down, shamelessly, then added, “Or you know, take them off.”

“Rick! You didn’t tell me you invited them over here! To my house?!” you called after him, as he sauntered away towards the kitchen. “I don’t want to host a poker game!”

“No poker game,” Rick said over his shoulder. He rummaged around in your refrigerator and found a beer. “Rick’s been having some shit days and he just wants to have a good time. I told Miami to bring him on by and maybe we can fuck the stress out of him. You have any other booze than this? You’re gonna need more.”

“What? No I don’t have any other booze! And what do you mean, fuck the stress out of him?! I’m not just a … a toy, I’m not a sex doll, I can’t just ‘be ready’ because you say so!”

Rick fixed you with a look. “Number one—“

You roll your eyes and think, oh hell. When he starts ticking things off in a list there’s no point in trying to argue.

“—don’t worry. This is about Officer Sanchez of the Citadel Police Force, not you,” he told you drily. “You wanna turn him down, wanna tell him fuck no? I thought you liked him! Two! Don’t lie and tell me your panties aren’t already a little damp thinking about it. I know you now, and you in the middle of a bunch of dicks is one of your top fantasies!”

“Do you mean actual penises or just surrounded by Rick Sanchezes?” you mutter half under your breath.

“What was that?” he asked, although you’re pretty sure he heard you.

“Nothing,” you tried to say with a pout.

“So am I calling Miami back and telling him you’ve got “a headache”,” he continues, using finger quotes, “or are you down for this?”

“Fine. Fine!” you exclaimed, throwing your hands in the air. “But if you think there needs to be more booze, you have to go get some!”

“Cool,” Rick replied, grinning. He knew you wouldn’t actually turn it down. “Get ready, they’ll be here in fifteen minutes or so.”

⁂

Fifteen minutes wasn’t enough time to go out and buy more alcohol, or straighten up the house, or anything, really, except change into nicer underthings and freshen up your makeup. You had no idea what Miami’s idea of timeliness was—you guessed it was more of the general idea of arrival times—but Officer Sanchez had the air of punctuality.

In fifteen minutes on the dot, your doorbell rang.

Rick, like it was his place, threw open the door and welcomed them in.

Miami planted kisses on his cheeks, and you saw him squeeze Rick’s ass before he came further into the room and he greeted you, being gracious enough to remove his sunglasses as he did.

“Mi dulzura!”

He held open his arms to welcome you; you stepped forward but didn’t fall into his hug like you may have previously. Of course Miami noticed and put on a hurt expression.

“Babydoll, my deepest, most heartfelt apologizes for our rude behavior last time,” he said, and by god he actually sounded sincere.

He closed the gap between you and took you into his arms gently. He gave you the same sweet kisses he’d given Rick instead of what you know he would have gone for if you’d hugged him: tongue down your throat.

“Hi Miami,” you murmur next to his ear. He smelled of expensive cologne and a little like the mint toothpick you imagine he just got rid of.

He gave an exaggerated shudder at the vibration.

“We’ll make it up to you, babydoll,” he whispered to you. “Promise.”

“Hmm,” you replied, staying close to him.

“Can you forgive us?”

“Maybe,” you teased lightly, drawing out the word. “Maybe you’ll need to strip for me, like I did for you last time. You know, put on a show.”

From the corner of your eye, you catch Miami’s half grin as you toss his own words back at him, and he gave you another kiss, closer to the corner of your mouth this time. You let him, and then Officer Sanchez is next to you.

Rick had said the officer had been stressed, and it was obvious. Although he still gave you the same smile you’d seen grace him before, he looked tired: his eyes slightly bloodshot, some deeper lines on his face, and a very slight hunch to his shoulders. He seemed lesser, somehow, a little more subdued than typical. You immediately step away from Miami to hug him. He’s stiff for a moment, before easing into the embrace.

You realize Miami, instead of squawking about the unfairness that you hugged Cop without reservation, has his hand on the officer’s lower back. You can feel him moving his palm in small circles, rubbing; it pushed Cop closer to you.

“Hi, baby,” he said in a soft voice.

“Hi,” you said back to him, and despite your Rick’s previous ire and the fact you didn’t allow Miami to do this, you tip your head, tug Cop closer, and kiss him.

Unlike so often with any of these three, you take the lead. You opened your mouth slightly wider on his and slip your tongue between his lips when he takes a breath. His tongue touched yours gently, with no demands or impatience, and you’re the one to deepen the kiss. His hands tighten around you as you lick his hard palate. There’s an organic ebb and flow to it, your tongue in his mouth, his in yours, until he’s out of breath and pulls back just a little. 

“Nice to see you,” you told him, and his smile is a little wider, his eyes a little brighter.

Miami stepped back up into you and Cop’s personal space.

“You don’t get to do all the work,” he interrupted.

“No, you’re guests here, and if Rick’s not been … feeling well—“ you started to say, with an awkward pause in the middle of your sentence. It dawned on you that you weren’t sure what the officer may or may not want as public knowledge.

Miami didn’t let any pause become uncomfortable. Smoothly he said, “Rick is happy to be here. Aren’t you, baby?”

“Si, Daddy,” Rick murmured.

The response may have been soft, but there was no hesitation in it. That, and the fact that he used Miami’s preferred moniker immediately, in front of both you and Rick told you it wasn’t a lie, or a coercion. You pushed up on your tip-toes to kiss him again, swiftly.

“It’ll be fun,” you assured him.

“I know it will, baby.”

“Are we gonna s-stand around for a while longer and talk about our feelings? If so, I’m gonna leave you to it and go get another beer,” your Rick interrupted. “Or are we going to get down to actual physical exposure therapy? You know—fucking?”

“You’re a prick, Sanchez,” you respond, while at the same time Cop says,

“Fucking. For sure.”

You can’t argue with that.

⁂

Your place is no penthouse. You can’t even imagine why Rick told the other two to come here; Miami’s place is a palace, comparatively. The nicest area you have is actually outside, on your back porch. It overlooks your fenced in yard, and you’ve made it an outdoor living space with comfortable seating, throw pillows, and a rug. You and Rick have christened the area, previously, so you it was the first place you thought of when considering enough room for the four of you.

It was a warm evening. The light was the almost at the peak so-called golden hour, and it filled the area with a diffuse glow. Later you’d have to turn on the bulbs strung up on wires, but there was no need for it now.

You lead everyone outside and took in the serenity of the scene for a moment.

“It’s nice,” Miami said, and it didn’t sound too sarcastic. He cocked an eyebrow at you. “Your neighbor’s gonna be okay with unashamed, loud swearing and blatant outdoors fucking? Not that I care, but you have to live here …”

“It’s cool,” Rick answered for you. “Gimme a minute to set it up—“

He wandered off to a small control panel set in the corner of the yard.

“Rick’s made some adjustments. For privacy,” you explained.

“So you get f-f-frisky outdoors,” Cop said with a smile. “Like a hippy.”

“Yep …”

“Then on the balcony of my penthouse should be no problem for you, dulzura.”

You sidled up to Miami. He took your hips and swayed, so you moved with him. “Maybe,” you told him, coyly.

“People don’t usually say maybe to me.”

You tipped your head to look him in the eye. “Isn’t that interesting.”

“You’re a cocktease.”

“So’re you. Or should that be pussytease?”

He gave you a half smile and brought your hand up to his mouth to kiss your palm. You giggled, then he morphed the caress into a mild bite, which made you gasp a little.

A slight buzzing noise that faded away almost as quickly as it filled the air catches your attention.

“Rick set up some kind of sound proof barrier, so no one can hear your filthy mouth, Miami.”

 _“My_ filthy mouth?” he said, taking mock offense. “Your mouth is much dirtier—although I know some others who could rival you!”

He flicked a look over to Cop, who shifted on his feet but didn’t seem any more embarrassed than that about it.

Rick left his fiddling with his electronics and came back over, taking another swig from his beer. He belched and possessively slipped his hand around your waist, displacing Miami’s grip.

“You want gravity or free fall?” he asked no one in particular.

“Gravity,” you told him without hesitation. “Anti-gravity is difficult enough with just the two of us. Everyone would just be a tangle of limbs otherwise.”

“Isn’t that the point of this?” he grumbled, but you pinched him into silence.

There’s a moment of quiet, then you wriggle out of his hand. To the group in general you say, “Well?” as you move to Cop again, who’s been quietly looking out into the slowly deepening twilight. In front of him, you pop the first button on your shirt.

“Miami told me not to start by just undoing buttons,” you said, “but this is okay, isn’t it?”

Your fingers part your shirt and dip into your cleavage.

“Y-y-yes,” Cop agreed, watching your fingers follow the lace of your bra.

You take his hand and have him cup a breast, and stretch up to kiss him again—

“Baby, what’re doing?”

Interrupted, you glance over your shoulder to Miami. He had a puzzled look on his face.

In slight annoyance, you reply, “I’m going to kiss Rick, then I’m going to blow him. I haven’t decided if I’m taking off my clothes yet or not.”

“I thought you said we had to put on a show for you. I’ve already told you you’re not doing all the work!” he said, in faux exasperation, like he can’t believe he has to remind you of this simple fact.

Before you can make a rebuttal, he addressed Cop.

“Baby, why don’t you come over here? I think little Miss Sassy needs to watch for a bit.”

Without hesitation Cop left your side. Miami gestured to one of the padded wicker chairs, near Rick, which you understood meant to sit down. When you move slowly, he frowned a little and his hand flicked a little more impatiently. Cheekily you ease into the seat.

“Don’t be up-upset with her, Daddy,” Cop said, slipping under the other man’s arm to half hug him. “She’s used to being in the middle of it all.”

“I suppose that’s true, baby,” Miami granted. “Well, she’s in for a treat then, isn’t she?”

Cop smirked and Miami kissed him.

You’d seen this before, multiple times. From the first instance, where you’d dared the two of them to kiss—thinking it was a surprising thing, at the time never realizing it wasn’t—after winning a hand of poker to their aggressive, needy lip-locking when you’d been invited alone to Miami’s to now, it never grew old. It helped that you knew from experience both men’s skillful mouths and tongues.

Miami, as always, was the aggressor. His purpose was to consume his partner; you could see it when he took Cop’s lower lip between his teeth and heard the faint, playful growl as he did. Cop gasped through the bite and held more tightly to the other man until Miami released him, then Cop shoved his tongue into Miami’s mouth.

You gasped, too, startled when Miami kicked Cop’s legs apart so he could move in closer, but Cop didn’t lose his balance or complain. He rutted against Miami, his groin pressed firmly against the other man.

When Cop paused to take a breath, Miami pushed back, chasing Cop’s tongue. You watched Cop lips work and suck the tongue invading his own mouth, even through the need for air.

Miami cupped Cop’s groin and you see him squeeze and stroke. Cop groaned; you groaned.

The two men in front of you paid you no heed, so you looked up at Rick.

“Rick—“ you whined softly.

“Wh-what, baby?” he replied, his eyes still riveted to the others.

“If this is for Rick, then shouldn’t _I_ … I mean, wouldn’t it be better if I was doing something … ?”

You meant it to sound concerned for Cop, but knew it was flavored with desperation that was entirely selfish. If you did something, then something would be done to you …

Rick finally looked down at you and snorted as he saw through your ulterior motive. “Baby, you said it yourself. This is for Rick. So I think Miami’s right. You just need to relax right here and take in the show.”

With that, he finished off his beer, tossed the bottle carelessly aside, and sauntered up to the other two. He butted in, managing to stop their kiss and disrupting the through-the-clothing hand job Miami was teasing Cop with. Surprisingly, neither of them seemed to mind, because Rick immediately replaced Miami’s mouth with his own with as much authority as the other man had.

_to be continued . . ._


	2. Chapter 2

Cop moaned around the new tongue in his mouth. You see a flush begin creeping up his neck. You can feel it on your face too, just watching them.

The three continued for a moment, Rick and Miami jostling for position occasionally, while Cop drank it all in. None of them paid attention to you, which was vaguely reminiscent of the last encounter you’d had with Miami and Cop, but at least it wasn’t completely unexpected this time. And Rick had promised you wouldn’t be left hanging if he was around, so like you’d been told, you decided right now it was best for you to sit back and enjoy.

No one had told you you couldn’t enjoy yourself with your hand in your panties, either. So you lifted your skirt enough to have access and lightly rubbed yourself through the cotton of your knickers. The fabric was already a bit damp.

While you watched, the blush on Cop’s neck crept up to his face and a fine sheen of sweat broke out on him. The kisses crew sloppier, more needy, his fingers hooked into their clothing and he whined deep in his chest. Miami broke the next kiss off prematurely.

“Baby, you should lose the shirt.”

Breathlessly, Cop replied, “Si, Daddy—“ and immediately stripped out of it.

At a nudge from Miami, Rick shrugged out of his lab coat and shirt too. Miami unhurriedly undressed and lay his jacket and shirt over a chair, like Cop did, while Rick kicked his clothing away. Although he wasn’t instructed to do so, Cop slipped out of his pants too.

You watched the muscles of his back tense and release as he unashamedly bent over to pull them off his legs. A flash of something bluish and sparkly between his butt cheeks caught your eye.

Miami noticed your furrowed brow.

“You like it? That’s a custom plug,” he bragged. “24 carat gold, and a hand cut, hand polished benitoite gemstone. Cost a pretty penny ‘cause that benitoite is rare everywhere, but nothing’s too good for my baby. Right, Rick?”

“You’re good to me,” Cop answered straightaway, honestly.

“It’s not too uncomfortable?” Miami asked in sudden concern. “You’ve had it in for about forty minutes now.”

“N-no, it’s fine.”

“Good. You ready for what’s next?”

A crooked grin crossed Cop’s face. “Of course.”

Without any further explanation, he dropped to his knees in front of them, and nimbly unbuckled their belts and unfastened their flies. With a little help from the men towering above him, Cop extracted their erections.

Keeping one hand wrapped around Rick’s cock, he immediately took Miami’s into his mouth.

You gasped in vicarious arousal. The sound pulled Miami’s attention from Cop for a second.

“S-see, babydoll? Rick here may give you a run for the money if we had a—had a cocksucking competition,” he said to you, even as Cop pulled him in further, and his attention was drawn back downward. You were forgotten and he addressed Cop. “Loo-loosen your jaw, baby, I want you to take it all—oh, that’s good, that’s _good—_ eyes up here, baby—“

The view you got was of Miami’s expressions and his grip on Cop’s shoulder; Cop’s head moving as he assertively blew the cock in front of him, the muscles in his back and neck flexing as he moved, the butt plug occasionally visible as he shifted. His hand never stopped stroking Rick—he was much more fluent in multi-tasking with two cocks than you were. You may have been able to watch it, like your own private porn, fingering yourself for a long time, but Rick grew impatient.

“You just gonna tease me, Rick?” he demanded, and fisted his hand in Cop’s hair to yank him off Miami.

Cop didn’t complain. He twisted and swallowed Rick’s cock in one movement, making Rick jerk and cry out at the instantaneous sensations of being surrounded by a warm wet mouth.

His mouth otherwise occupied, Cop also switched hands and jerked Miami off. Miami’s cock was shiny and dripping with spit. He let Cop caress him, then spit into his own hand and took the base of his cock to hold it steady.

Rick didn’t release Cop’s hair, and he directed the speed and depth he wanted. “Fuck-fuck-fuck—“

Admirably, Cop still didn’t complain. You’d been in the same position, with Rick fucking your mouth, and you knew from firsthand experience how he liked his entire cock, right down to his pubic bone, consumed. It always made your eyes water and you always gasped for air—

“Me now, baby—“ Miami interrupted, and the sound of Cop dragging in a lungful of air was the same you made while blowing Rick. It was cut off as Miami shoved his cock back passed his lips again.

Cop was passed back and forth between the two, alternating in an uneven pattern. It was raunchy and erotic; the juxtaposition of a fully naked man blowing two others who were only partially undressed, him allowing them to use him for their own pleasure, stirred embers of arousal in your gut. You’d given up touching yourself outside your panties and slipped a hand under the elastic to give yourself deeper stimulation. Watching the men before you being serviced by Cop, you put direct pressure on your clit with your palm and slipped a finger into yourself. It was followed by a second, but the more upright position you were in didn’t allow for much movement, so just a solid feeling of pleasure began building in your core.

Rick kept his fingers tangled in Cop’s hair, even while he sucked Miami, and continued a string of obscenities when the man’s mouth was on him. Miami vacillated between chiding Cop for closing his eyes and praising him.

It was too hot out here now. The sweat you could see beading up on Cop’s back you felt on yourself. That, plus wanting to join in but told to sit out, was a special kind of torture.

You’d knelt before two Ricks before and had been used by them in the same way. In a sudden flash of concern, you wondered how Cop’s knees were holding up—you’d at least been on indoor carpet but he was kneeling on a jute rug. That had to hurt.

Without permission, you stood up, intent on at least offering him a pillow or two.

Your movement caught Rick’s attention.

“Oh shit—oh _fuck—_ you want in on this, baby?” he asked, and with extreme effort popped his hips away from Cop’s mouth.

This time, Miami doesn’t immediately take over again.

Cop twisted a little so he could see you over his shoulder. The butt plug he wore caught the light again, throwing out a glimmer. His face was red and his lips looked slightly swollen. A string of spit bridged between his mouth and the tip of Rick’s cock. His pupils were blown wide open, and although you can’t see it, you can imagine his own cock is stiff. He worked for breath.

The other two men’s groins are drenched in saliva.

This wasn’t the scene you expected to witness tonight, but it makes you weak with desire.

“I was . . .” You stop and clear your throat before starting again. “I was going to ask if—“

“If he’ll eat you out?” Miami interrupted, misinterpreting—deliberately or not—and ending your sentence incorrectly. He doesn’t wait for an answer from you or Cop. “He sure will, babydoll. We needed a break anyway, his mouth is fucking wicked.”

Without asking, he hauled up on Cop’s arm. Cop got to his feet, no easy task, you imagined, after being in one position for a bit. But he stands, accepts a kiss from Miami, and is sent over to you with a slap on his ass.

You were right: his cock was hard and wet at the tip from pre-come. He hadn’t touched it while he blew the other two, and he doesn’t touch it now. You reached out, intent on at least giving him a little relief by stroking it—in the back of your mind you considered pulling him into your own mouth—but he took your hand and pulled you up so you’re standing beside him.

“Porch swing?” he suggested, tipping his head towards the padded swing. “You can spread out a little better there.”

You agreed and allowed him to lead you by the hand over to it. You shimmied out of your clothes and tossed them in the general direction of Rick’s messy pile of clothing. Cop settled you down onto the swing, and you hand him a pillow from the end of it for his knees. He smiled a little at the gesture.

He used it, sinking down into a lower kneel than he’d been with Miami and Rick. He slipped his arms under your thighs to keep you close and to steady the swing on its chains, and used his shoulders to part your legs. Keeping eye contact with you like he’d been admonished by Miami, he dropped his mouth to your pussy.

His mouth was hot. Eating pussy used a different set of muscles than sucking cock; you don’t know if that’s a relief to him or just wearing him out more. But with his tongue flicking your clit and then dipping down to push into you as far as it will go, you can’t care. You cry out at the pleasure he brings you.

Cop hummed a moan into your pussy.

You have no clue if he moaned that while sucking the other two—the noises they made would have covered it—but the added vibration while he licks your pussy escalates your pleasure exponentially. In seconds you’re scrabbling to take hold of the side of his head; you want him to continue and slow down at the same time, you’re careening down a cliff and he’s not putting on the breaks—

“Rick— _Rick—oh my god—“_

You felt him pause, and that is good and torturous. He chuckled, a little. His breath tickled you and you squirmed, smiling down at him. When he saw he had your attention once more he opened wide and engulfed your entire pussy again, shoving his tongue deep, using his nose and upper lip to press against your clit. He’s relentless and doesn’t let up this time, no matter how hard your grip is in his hair.

Your entire body tensed and involuntarily your thighs snapped shut around his head, pinning him in place as you orgasmed.

Like before, he doesn’t complain, even though it took you a few seconds to gradually become aware you may be smothering him. When you do, you opened your legs and released him. He gave you the same chuckle and moved only slightly away.

You lay, sprawled shamelessly on the porch swing, basking in the residual undulations of your orgasm, while Cop pressed kisses to your inner thighs.

“Jesus,” one of the other two croaked. Without looking, it’s difficult to say who it may have been.

Looking over lazily, you see the other two have finished stripping completely. Miami was stroking himself. Rick is already coming closer. You don’t know what his intention is; he squats next to you, next to Cop. His gaze flicked from your pussy to Cop and without warning he leaned into the other man, stealing a kiss.

You see his tongue probe Cop’s mouth, and another vicarious moan escaped your lips.

Rick pulled away slightly from Cop. “Fuck. I eat her out all the time but-but tasting her in your mouth? Holy _fuck_ that's sweet.”

Cop smirked, and sat back on his heels.

Rick threw you a glance, straightened up, and offered you a hand. “Come on, baby. I wanna fuck you. You wanna try something new?”

You’re half tempted to snap a bratty little comment back, but Cop’s attention has mellowed you out. You shrugged instead and agreed, so he pulled you upright and swung you around so he was standing between you and the porch swing.

“I’m gonna fuck you on this swing. Rick, you wanna-wanna continue to put that pretty mouth to good use?”

“He will,” Miami answered for him.

“Oh, yes,” Cop replied at the same time.

Having three men who kind of thought the same could be disconcerting, because you had no clue what they might be driving at.

Rick settled onto the swing, then asked for one of the pillows you’d offered Cop back. When it was handed to him, he shoved it behind him, propping himself more upright towards the edge of the seat. Then, giving you a hand, he told you to face away from him, and gave you support while you straddled his thighs. You got the idea of what he wanted, of course, so while he held the base of his cock steady, you eased downward onto him.

Spread so widely, his cock felt like it was splitting you open as it entered you. You gasped and clutched at his arms; Rick held you and drove his hips upward just a bit. The movement, plus gravity, made him fill you completely and you moaned deep in your throat.

Now your feet weren’t on the ground. The position didn’t give you any leverage. You felt exposed in front of the other two, and were slightly worried about Rick supporting all your weight, but he tugged you backward so you rested completely against his chest. His large hands cupped your tits and squeezed your nipples, and it flashed through your mind that he wasn’t going to be able to move much either, so even though it felt good, your cunt stretched around his cock, what was all this about fucking you—

Rick, his long legs able to reach the ground, gently pushed off. The slow motion of the swing conducted up through him and into you, causing pleasure to ignite and burn deep in your gut.

You gave the same deep groan as before.

“Oh, that’s nice,” Rick mumbled next to your ear, making you shiver.

You could have let this unusual moment of slow unhurried fucking continue on, but Miami, who’d also come closer, slapped Cop’s ass again.

“You’ve had a request,” he ordered, and Cop dropped down to his hands and knees again, and without hesitation shoved his face back into your groin.

 

_to be continued . . ._


	3. Chapter 3

His tongue and mouth adored the two of you: your pussy and Rick’s cock at the same time. He gave you long, leisurely licks. When he nuzzled lower, you knew he was sucking Rick’s balls, because Rick’s fingers pinched spastically on your nipples. The combination of a cock inside you and someone’s mouth lavishing attention on your cunt was sublime.

You moaned wantonly. Your entire body felt hot. Rick swore in encouraging, creative vulgarity, and managed to keep moving the swing gently. Another orgasm was rising in you; once again you took the side of Cop’s head to keep him in place, to keep using his mouth. This was a moment you wanted to last as long as possible.

Miami broke in.

“Fucking hell. I have seen some shit, but this—“ he rasped.

To your dismay, Cop pulled his face away to look at Miami. He asked, “You like it?”

Miami pinched Cop’s hip. “What kind of question is that?”

Cop smirked.

Although the light was fading and you were trying to focus through the haze of pleasure, you watch Miami run the tips of his fingers down Cop’s back, bumping over each spinal process. His fingers continued, dipping between his ass cheeks, and then stopped when Cop shuddered. You knew where Miami’s fingers were, then.

“You’ve been wearing this a while, baby,” Miami said quietly.

Cop’s voice was a breathless whisper. “Yes, Daddy . . .”

You could only see large movements, not small ones, but you saw Miami’s forearm and elbow twist, and Cop groaned and writhed in place before you.

_“Please . . .”_ he gasped.

“You want to be fucked?” Like Cop’s query, that was more rhetorical than not, but he nodded quickly, eagerly. “You think you can keep up what was asked of you, while I do?”

Cop’s eyes snapped back to you and Rick in front of him.

“I can t-t-try . . . oh god, Daddy, _please—_ will you twist that again—“

Miami’s voice took on a harder edge. “Try?”

You may have wilted under that tone, but Cop didn’t. “Yes. I’ll try.”

That earned him the hardest slap on the ass so far, but he didn’t seem to mind; he actually groaned a little and begged some more. You understood from your own previous experiences how that wasn’t a bad thing.

Watching the two in front of you, Rick lazily squeezed your tits and continued to rock the two of you on the swing. He even occasionally kissed and nipped at the side of your neck, which made you squirm, which in turn made him moan because your wiggling moved all the way down your body, to his cock. You clenched your cunt around him just to hear him moan and gasp,

_“Fuck,_ baby—do that again—“

You complied.

Through it, Miami had procured a small tube of lubrication from his jacket pocket. Idly you wondered if Miami’s pockets had the same seemingly infinite qualities as Rick’s lab coat’s inner pockets, and if that lube was some fancy, high class stuff that cost more than your monthly rent. You giggled at the thought of that, which made all three Ricks stop for a moment.

“Something funny, babydoll?”

You shook your head, although you chuckled for a moment more. Miami cocked his head and leaned forward to push at the back of Cop’s head, so his mouth went back onto you. He immediately licked from Rick’s cock up through your spread folds, ending with a flick on your clit. Your mirth is cut off with a loud gasp, and two out of the other three laugh.

Cop just circled your clit again, earning another gasp from you.

He has to stop, however, as Miami prepped him. In the position they’re in, you still can’t see much, but the expressions of pleasure on Cop’s face are enough. Miami twisted the plug again, for his partner’s enjoyment, then gently extracted it. He dolloped a generous amount of the lube onto Cop as well as into his own hand; Cop shuddered what you guess is the temperature of it.

That tremor is gone quickly, however, and his expression becomes loose, his eyes sliding shut and jaw dropping, as Miami’s fingers entered him, making sure he was ready for what was next. Cop moaned, very softly.

At the wet sound of Miami stroking himself with the same lubed hand, Cop dropped his head.

“Ready, baby?” Miami asked quietly.

“Yes-yes—“

There was some adjustment as Miami closed the final distance between them. You still can’t see all that much, but Miami’s hand hadn’t released his own cock. His other held Cop’s hip.

“Right there—right there,” Miami muttered, then stilled and said, “Ease back, baby.”

You watch as Cop does what he’s been told, moving steadily, the muscles in his back stretching as he lowers himself towards the man kneeling behind him. As he’s being breached, an even, low keen escaped his mouth. It was the sound of pure bliss, and it makes your heart pound a little harder in your chest, hearing it.

In only a moment, Cop’s ass is pressed tightly to Miami’s stomach. That keen became an open-mouthed groan, filling the air around the group of you.

When it stopped, you can hear Cop’s breathy little whispered, “Yes, oh yes, thank you Daddy, _gracias, thank you—“_ in frank gratitude for what he was receiving.

Miami gave him a second, his own expression loose with pleasure, before he squeezed both Cop’s hips and said,

“That’s so good, baby, so fucking good—you’re so tight—“

Cop whined, “Will you-will you fuck me deep?”

“Oh baby, how can I not?” Miami groaned. His voice drifted off for a moment, then his eyes opened. “Now move forward again, baby. Easy, easy—“

Cop’s only moved a small distance away from you and Rick, but he came forward again at Miami’s urging, and he lifted his head. His breath was sharp panting now, and it continued to stimulate the nerve-endings in your pussy that have been so beautifully roused.

“Lick them again,” Miami ordered, and shoved his hips sharply into the other man’s.

“Oh— _yes—“_ Cop wailed and surged forward, opening his mouth against the two of you, laving you with his tongue.

Both you and Rick cried out simultaneously. Rick’s legs jerk involuntarily, which drove him slightly deeper into you. It didn’t faze Cop.

It didn’t deter Miami, either. After his initial thrust to get his mouth back onto you, Miami fucked Cop in even, rolling hip movements. Cop continued to kiss and lick your pussy and Rick’s cock in between his own gasps and moans. On occasion, when he needed a breath, you can still hear him thanking Miami, gasping his appreciation, begging for more. You’re able to watch the two of them—Miami’s unflustered determination and Cop’s eagerness to continue to please—but as pleasure began spiking within you again, you simply can’t. You reach behind yourself and take hold of Rick’s hips, for balance, and cry out during another climax.

None of the men pay you much attention at this point. Rick still rocked the swing minutely. Miami picked up his pace to something brusquer, which drove Cop’s mouth into you with a little more pressure. It wasn’t long before Cop had to turn his head, pressing his cheek into yours and Rick’s thighs, so he could breathe. His moans were sharper, in time with Miami’s thrusts.

Words slipped from Miami’s lips: crude praise for the tightness of Rick’s ass, for how well he took him, for how fucking sweet this was—he continued to fuck Rick single-mindedly now, not telling him to continue to use his mouth on you.

Through the cloud of pleasure you know Miami must be feeling—you know, because you’re feeling it yourself—it surprised you when his eyes locked onto yours, and he slowed his pace. Cop groaned, open-mouthed, against your leg.

“You like this show, babydoll?” he asked, in a deep voice.

You have to swallow before you can answer, and in your pause, Rick tweaked your sore nipples again.

“Yes! Fuck, yes!” you squeaked.

“Big finale, then,” Miami ground out. “How do you want it to go?”

It took your muddled brain a moment to try and figure out what he’s saying. Once again, in your hesitation, Rick pinched you and bit your neck at the same time. That’s distracting, and Miami had to expound for you.

Drawing his hand down Cop’s back, making the man arch up into the caress, he said,

“You want me to finish like this? Fill him up? Or do you want me to come on his back?”

The instant mental images that invade your mind of both options make you moan again. Miami watches you keenly, and doesn’t let you off the hook.

“Well, babydoll? Keep fucking him and make him take my load, or come all over his sweet ass and back, so you can see it?”

That’s an impossible decision—

There’s an intake of breath next to you ear, Rick readying to answer for you, when you blurted out,

“On his back—I want to see you come!”

You’re burning with embarrassment as the words tumbled from your mouth, but none of the others seem to think you’re depraved. Miami immediately fucked Cop harder, with more intent and determination. Cop cried out with each thrust, his face twisted in pleasure. Rick finally stopped rocking the swing, and you know his attention is pinned to the men below you as well.  
In a short time, Miami’s movements became less even. The flush that had adorned Cop for most of the night rose on him too, and his breath was ragged, interspersed with grunts.

You know the signs of inevitability in Ricks, and in only another moment, Miami pulled himself out of Cop, who whined at the loss. He took himself in the same hand he’d lubed earlier, and jerked himself off, his hand moving feverishly. It’s rare to see Miami in such a state, but it’s arousing.

With a drawn out, loud groan, Miami comes in spurts over Cop.

You drop a hand to your pussy, pushing solid pressure on your clit and Rick’s cock as you watch. The new sensation made Rick moan too, and in your ear he says,

“Same-same-same question, baby—you want me to come in your pussy, or you want me to come on Rick too?”

You clenched around him. Rick comes inside you all the time, you love it, but—

“Hurry!” he told you, a desperate pitch to his voice.

Cop had obviously heard Rick’s request of you. He caught your eye and licked his upper lip—

_“Baby—“_ Rick groaned.

“On him. Come on his face,” you ordered, in a snap decision.

A grin widened Cop’s mouth, which you’re glad to see. You don’t have time to say anything to him, however; Rick bucked enough to dislodge you from him, although not enough to throw you completely to his side. Still semi-straddling him, you get full view of him taking his own cock, shiny with the wet from your pussy and Cop’s saliva, and jerk off without actually being able to see anything because you were still in the way.

With the hand you used to stroke yourself, you closed your hand over Rick’s. He groaned at the additional pressure. You let him continue to work at his own frantic pace and Cop kept direct eye contact with you as he lifted his head and waited.

In a few seconds, Rick tensed under you and ejaculated. His come landed on Cop’s cheek and chin, while Cop held still for it. His tongue darted to the corner of his lip, where some had hit, lapping it away. 

The debauchery of the whole thing made you feel hedonistic and wanton.

Rick groaned and relaxed in a rush underneath you. Carefully you peeled yourself completely off of him. Miami had already backed away a little. Cop stayed in place a few more moments. You saw his back rise and fall with the panting breaths he’s taking.

On your feet, you reach down to him.

“You okay, Rick?” you asked quietly.

“I’m-I’m g-good,” he replied, as softly as you had asked.

“You . . . you haven’t gotten off . . .” you told him, like he didn’t know. He looked worn out and well-used, and now you felt a little guilty. “You want me to, uh, help you with that?”

He lifted his head and gave you a small smile, as he wiped the ejaculate off his face, smearing it, mostly. “I’m good, baby. Thanks. I wouldn’t mind a shower, though.”

“Sure. Yeah. Of course.”

You help him to his feet. Rick has wandered back to his in-ground control panel, and Miami has procured wipes, probably from the same magic pocket he got the lube from. Neither of them make mention of the fact that Cop has a flagging erection, although Miami does kiss him soundly and give him one last slap on his ass as you lead him passed, naked, back into the house.

You showed him your shower—the showerhead was too short for him, just as it is with your Rick, but you don’t think he’ll whinge about it as much as Rick does—and plied him with washcloths and towels, then shut the door as much as it will close. Yours is an old place, and it never closes completely. You take a step to go back out and gather your clothes, but Cop showering alone after giving so much and taking what was given without his own release weighed on your mind.

Instead of joining the other two, you slip back into the bathroom.

_to be continued . . ._


	4. Chapter 4

Rick’s made the water hot, and has steamed up the small room. Carefully, so you don’t startle him, you pulled back the shower curtain and stepped into the tub with him.

He jumped anyway. “What’re you doing?”

Mindless of the water temperature, you moved up next to him. “I was hoping to help you with this.”

Your hand found his cock, which had become more flaccid, encircled it, and gave him a tug.

“Oh-oh—“ he stuttered, tipping his head back a little under the spray. “You don’t have to-there’s no need for you to do that—“

“I want to. No one even touched you out there, Rick. So what do you want?”

A slow smile that looked more melancholy than happy crawled across his face. “I got what I needed, baby. Sometimes-sometimes I-I-I just don’t want to make any decisions. Maybe it looks like Miami is ordering me around, but it’s—he-he gives me, he does what I need.”

Cop’s a Rick, so it doesn’t surprise you it seemed like he could read your mind and address your worry. Still, it’s hard to accept, when you like sex to be mutual.

“No decisions, huh?” you asked.

“No decisions,” he confirmed. “Being just told what to do, it’s . . . it’s nice, sometimes.”

You nodded, and wiped the water out of your eyes and said seriously, “Then this is what’s going to happen.”

He raised his eyebrows at your statement. You continued,

“I’m going to soap you up, and wash you down. You’re going to stand there and enjoy it. Then, depending on whether or not you have an erection at the end—and you probably will, because I’m going to spend a lot of time lathering up your cock, making it nice and slick—you’re going to bend me over and fuck me. Got it?”

Rick gives you the same smirk you’ve seen on his face multiple times tonight.

“This isn’t your decision!” you teased lightly.

“You got it, baby,” he agreed.

You pampered him just like you said. You washed him from head to toe, lathering too much shampoo into his hair and asking him to lift one foot, then the next, to make sure you get every inch of him clean, including all the lube that run down his thighs and from between his ass cheeks. By the end, both of you have reddened skin from the hot water, and like you predicted, his cock is hard.

He takes you from behind, as you’ve said. It’s a different feeling; you’re not as spread-eagled and exposed, like you’d been outside. It’s more intimate and less porn-y, less like a spectacle. His cock, like all Ricks including your own, opened you up marvelously. All your nerves, which had slowly lost their enjoyable ache, woke up again, and you cry out. You support yourself with rigid arms against the tile wall.

You didn’t tell him at how fast or hard to go. Despite him telling you he didn’t want to make decisions, you let him fuck you at his own speed, which is measured and deep, pushing all the way into you and pausing before a teasingly slow pulling out, then repeating the motion again and again. His fingers clenched in time on your hips with his movements. 

While he thrusted, he thanked you, just as he did Miami, out on your porch. Being used to dirty compliments, his adoration is sweet, and you find yourself telling him how good his cock felt inside you, how you can’t get enough.

The methodical pace is amazingly stimulating, and he drew an orgasm from you instead of making you explode. It’s still white hot bliss, however, and your cunt clenched his cock rhythmically. He continued to fuck you through your muscle contractions, lighting up even more ecstasy in your gut, until his grip on your waist pinched and he choked and gasped as he came deep inside you.

You feel his full-body tremors as he finished. Carefully he stepped back and helped you straighten up under the flow of water again.  
Reaching around him, you twist the handles and the shower cuts off abruptly, leaving the two of you soaked and panting, holding each other for support.

Rick helped you out; you do the same and dried him off carefully. Although he still looked tired, he seemed much more relaxed than when he’d followed Miami through your front door. You wrapped him tightly in a fresh towel around his waist, donned a robe, and opened the door.

You found his clothes stacked neatly on the floor outside the bathroom door. Instead of returning him to the other two in just a towel, you helped him dress. His hair is still damp but not dripping.

In your living room, Rick’s working on another beer. His fourth, judging by the bottles sitting near him and if you count the one he had earlier. He and Miami are watching something insane—it’s something from intergalactic cable—and Miami was sipping something that you are sure he brought with him because nothing you have shimmers like mercury in the snifter he’s using. You don’t have any snifters, either.

He set his drink aside and stood up. “Feel better?” he asked. He doesn’t indicate if he’s talking to you or Rick.

“Yes,” Rick agreed, and took the hand Miami offered him, moving up next to him. Miami kissed him on the lips.

“Uh-huh,” you said.

Miami held out a hand to you as well. Taking it, he pulled you close too.

“Mi dulzura, I hope you weren’t disappointed with tonight?”

You murmured your agreement. He grinned.

“Excellent! My deepest thanks to you for hosting this little gathering! You let me know when you want to visit my club—yes, Rick told me about you saying you’d like to visit. VIP treatment for the both of you, I’ll make sure my best girls will be available! Okay? You pick out your favorite, and afterward, you can all come up to the penthouse for little private party. You and Rick and her.”

Your Rick doesn’t look upset by that suggestion, and neither are you. You stretch upward to kiss his cheek. Copying what you’ve heard from Cop’s mouth a few times this evening, you agreed, “Si, Daddy.”

His eyes slid to yours and he grinned, and winked.

Keeping hold of Rick, he turned him toward the door. “I’ve got to get him home for some sleep. Thank you two.”

Cop echoed the thanks. You don’t let Miami take him away without one last kiss. Then, waving, the two of them head back out. You hear the unmistakable sound of a portal, and they’re gone.

You returned to the sofa and collapsed beside Rick. Snagging the beer bottle from his hand, you took a drink, settled in against him, and watched whatever show has caught his attention. As surprised as you were when Rick first mentioned this evening’s activities, you feel satiated and pleasantly sleepy.

_fin!_


End file.
